


Monster Girl

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Korrasami Month 2017, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra's a monster.





	Monster Girl

She’s running, running. Running away from what, she doesn’t know.

But she’s running, and that’s all she knows. The second thing she knows is that it’s an evil something she’s running from.

She breaths. Fuck.

Terror rises up in her heart as she flees the dark presence. Her footsteps thud in her ears. Blood rushes.

She’s just done it. She’s just done it again. She’s killed someone she-.

Her breath heaves. She knows it. It’s been like this ever since Zaheer, ever since the nightmares arrived. 

Tears sting her eyes.

She can’t  _ do this _ anymore. 

The image of her wife, lying lifeless in her arms. She mutters her last words, and it’s because of something Korra couldn’t do.

Her chest is burning, as she trips on a branch. She’d done too much, went too far. Had too much fury, destroyed too much.

Tears stream down.  _ You always do too much. Too much power gets you nowhere. _

_ You were never born for this _ .

Korra clenches her eyes shut, and she sobs. She sobs, and the cries wrack her entire body, because she’s just killed-

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra? Korra!”

Korra’s just woken up, and she’s breathing. 

Scratch that, she’s crying. 

She falls into Asami, and grips at her nightshirt. Instantly, Asami holds her back.

“I’m so sorry,” she says over and over again.

Asami soothes her back. “It’s okay,” she says. “It’s okay.”

She holds her, until there are no more tears to cry. Korra heaves in her chest, and she’s a broken mess.

Minutes pass, and Asami’s hand is the only thing that grounds her. The words choke out: “Asami, I-”

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here, and you’re safe.” She rubs Korra’s back. “What happened?”

“You, I-” The words stifle in her throat. “You were dead.”

Asami nods. Her face is calm. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Korra shakes her head, but she knows she has to. 

“I was running through the forest, and you were-” The scene shows, and a sob grips her throat.

“I was?”

“Just laying on the ground. Just  _ there _ . And I-”

“It’s not your fault,” Asami says, holding her close. “It never is.”

“Yeah, but this time, it was!”

Asami doesn’t even freeze. “That will never happen, Korra. Never.”

“But- Zaheer,” she clenches her eyes again, and wishes for these horrible thoughts to disappear. Flashbacks were bad enough, but with Asami involved…

“Hey, hey.” Asami holds her tighter. “You know what kind of thoughts arrive when you have nightmares. You know they’re not real.”

“I know, but...” Korra presses herself as close as she can to her wife. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I am,” she chokes out. 

“Korra, I love you. I trust you and I love you, and that’s never going to happen.”

“But how can I- it just keeps  _ happening. _ ” 

“I know, Korra, I know. And they’re going to take a long time to stop.”

“But it’s been  _ years. _ What if I never get better?”

“Korra. Look at me.”

Asami waits for Korra to lift her head, and touches her chin. “You are going to get  better. I promise.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And every time you don’t, I’m right here to pick you back up. Always. I’m never  leaving you.”

Korra buries her face into her wife’s shoulder, and cries again.

The tears don’t stop until Asami’s cradled her wife to sleep, and the sky has  lightened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
